Saving Storybrooke
by Jexy
Summary: Set during the winter finale and this is how it should've ended…in my opinion anyway. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wrote this after I saw the winter finale and thought this is how it SHOULD HAVE ended.

**Saving Storybrooke**

Regina and I were riding in my bug to the clock tower and you could cut the tension between us with a knife. "Emma, I have something to tell you…"

"What now?" I didn't mean to get snappy but my nerves were shot.

"When the curse hits…"

"I'll always…"

"Emma Swan, do not use your father's words." I couldn't help but chuckle at the irritated look on her gorgeous face. When we were in Neverland I finally admitted to myself that I truly cared for Regina. We got along so well and we both love our son.

"I was going to say, I'll always save you. I told you that when I saved you from the fire Gold set."

"Our magic may not be strong enough this time…."

"We will find a way." My parents, Gold, Belle, and Neal were all there. When Regina and I climbed out Henry ran up. He had the curse and gave it to Regina. As she touched it, she fell to the ground. "Regina!" I caught her from hitting the ground. She was out cold. "Regina!" A few minutes passed and she came to.

"What happened?" I helped her to her feet but she was still shaky.

"You touched the curse and fell."

"I know what I have to do." Regina looked to the sky as the green smoke came towards us on all sides. "I have to give up the thing I love the most. Emma, you need to take Henry and leave the town. When the curse hits Storybrooke will never have existed and we will all go back to the Enchanted Forest.

"No! I can't leave you!" I bit my tongue the second the words escaped my mouth. "If Storybrooke never existed that means I'd never have met you." Regina's dark eyes locked onto mine. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Emma, you have to! My magic can't hold it off."

"Regina," I took a quick step closer. "Your magic may not be strong enough but ours is." Without hesitation, I laced my fingers in Regina's long, dark hair and kissed her deeply. Warmth radiated from us as we were consumed in a white light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

I woke to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock. If it wasn't my phone I would have thrown it against the wall. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't sure where I was. It felt like I had a hangover from Hell without any drinking. My eyes fell upon the badge and gun on the nightstand. Sitting up, I took the badge in my hands. "What the hell? I'm the Sheriff?" After I got dressed, I walked out of the small inn and wandered more into town. As I reached Granny's Diner, I took a seat and flashes of people and who they were came to mind.

"You look rough. Long night at the station?" A woman with curly gray hair came towards me.

"Something like that." I was about to ask for coffee when a curvy woman with longer, about shoulder length, dark hair walked through the door. She wore a black blazer, a dark purple silk button up dress shirt, a black skirt that came right above her knee, and black pumps. With each click of her heels on the tile floor the hair on my neck stood. "Who's that?"

"You did have a rough night. I'll bring your normal coffee and bear claw. But that's the Mayor." I couldn't help but get up and walk towards the brunette.

"Madame Mayor?" I just stood there as she read today's paper.

"Who are you?" She glanced down at my belt. "Sheriff? Our Sheriff is Grahm."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm Emma Swan." Flashes of Regina and I talking in my car came to me. "You said, you needed to tell me something."

"Not that I know of. Now, do your job Sheriff." With that, she continued to read the paper. As I walked back to my booth, I couldn't help but feel like she had said that to me before.

"Do you want to make her mad?" Granny walked up with my coffee.

"No. There's just something about her that I can't shake." Granny didn't say a word; she just placed my coffee down and walked away. As I drank the steamy liquid, I kept an eye on the Mayor.

Paperwork was building up at the station but I needed to eat lunch. I pushed aside the folders and propped my feet up as I ate. The phone rang and scared the shit out of me. "Storybrooke Sheriff Station." It was Regina and she wanted me to come to her office. Her voice wasn't mad; it was its normal stern tone. "Be there shortly."

"Come in Miss. Swan." She must have heard me walk up.

"You wanted to see me?" I walked in cautiously and took a seat across from her. Regina stood and walked around her desk. As she leaned on the oak wood her dark eyes locked onto mine.

"Your file says that you're Henry's birth mother. Are you trying to take him from me? Because that will not happen. You will not take my son from me." Memories of Henry and I washed over me.

"No. I'd never try to do that."

"Good. Remember, you work for me. You answer to me. And I will destroy you if you try to take Henry from me."

"I won't Regina…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Your name, Regina, it means queen in Latin." This took her aback a moment. She never took her skeptic eyes off me.

"I guess it does." There was an awkward silence between us. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was gorgeous in every way. Her attitude maybe a little harsh but everything else is perfect. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Then get back to work." I did as I was told and headed back to the station. It was a little after three when I had a visitor.

"Hey Emma, can we talk?" I looked up to see Henry walk in with his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sure kid. Take a seat." He plopped down in the seat across from me.

"Do you have flashes or odd feelings?" I hesitated. The question threw me off. Yes I had been; odd feelings about Regina and flashes of town's people and Regina in my car.

"Why?" I crossed my arms and leaned on my desk.

"This life isn't real. You're not just the Sheriff and my mom; you're also the Savior. And my mom, Regina, isn't just the Mayor; she's the Evil Queen." Flashes of Regina and I came over me. "I know you believe me."

"Henry…" Before I could finish my phone rang and it was Regina. "Hello?"

"Is he with you?" Her voice was irritated and I had to hold the phone a few inches from my ear.

"Yes."

"Why is he there? Send him home!" After that she ended the call. I placed my phone on the desk and sighed.

"Kid, you better get home before she kills me, then you, then me again."

"Give me a ride?" I didn't bother fighting with Henry. He would get home quicker if I took him anyway.

"What's that?" I saw a large book on his lap as I drove. It said 'Once Upon A Time' on the front.

"A book. A book that's going to save us all." He was so sure that this book was the answer. I wish I could have hope like that again.

"Okay Henry." We pulled into Regina's driveway and I came to a stop. "Alright, see you later kid."

"Will you walk me to the door?"

"Your mom isn't really happy with me…" As we walked up to the door I wondered how he got me to do all of this. I know Regina is mad, yet I still walk up to her door and knock on it.

"Henry! I was so worried!" Regina pulled Henry into her arms and held him tight. "Please never do that again. It scares me when you're not home by four and I don't know where you are." She's such a wonderful mother.

"I'm sorry Mom. I just needed to talk to Emma." He hugged her back and ran up the stairs. Regina came to her feet and looked at me. Her eyes burnt into me and it was making me nervous.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"Sure." I followed Regina into her den where she poured us both a glass of the golden colored liquid. I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip. It was the best I ever had.

"Take a seat. I need to speak with you." I did as she requested. I was on thin ice with the woman and I didn't want to piss her off.

"Look, I know that you want to spend time with Henry but he's my son…"

"Regina, look," I stood and walked towards her. "I'm not going to take our son from you…" Before I could continue, she slapped me. Images of Regina and I working together came to me. "What the hell was that for?" She didn't reply. Her eyes were cloudy. "Regina. Regina." I placed a hand on her arm and she snapped back.

"Don't touch me!" She ripped her arm away. "What do you want?"

"You saw flashes didn't you? I know you did."

"No. Now get out!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't give up on her Emma!" Henry sat across from me as I leaned on my desk. He came to visit during his lunch hour so he wouldn't worry Regina.

"She hates me Henry. She slapped me when I took you home last night."

"She did?" He was quiet a moment.

"Yes she did." We sat in silence before he spoke up.

"Did she see anything? When y'all touched I mean."

"I think so." Why not humor him a little? He's a kid. This whole 'this life isn't real' phase will go away soon.

"Good! You need to kiss her!"

"What?!" This got my attention. He had to be kidding me. Regina got pissed that I touched her. Let alone kiss her.

"True love's kiss can break any curse." I just watched the boy in disbelief. He couldn't really believe this, could he?

"Henry…"

"Oh cut the crap Emma. I know you like Mom and I know you had flashes of her when she slapped you. I also know that you feel like the two of you are connected, and not just because I'm y'alls son. What were they?" I just stared. He called me out on it. I did like Regina.

"They were of us fighting, bonding, and working together all at once. It felt so real."

"Anything else?"

"Something about a forest and everyone having another life…I think."

"Hmm. That's interesting. I know when the two of you kiss that the curse will break…."

"Wait, true love's kiss right?" He nodded. "She has feelings for me?"

"She won't admit it, but yes. She keeps an eye on you. Why else do you think she gives you crap all the time?" I could feel a happiness wash over me. The woman I really liked likes me back. I feel like a teenager. "You have to tell her this and make her remember!"

"How am I going to get her to talk about something she denies?"

"You're the Savior, you figure it out. I have to go." With that he hopped up, grabbed his bag, and was out the door.

Around five thirty I went to Regina's office to talk with her. "Come in, Miss. Swan." Does she have a sixth sense about whenever I'm around? I didn't even knock on her door.

"Can we talk?" I walked in slowly and took a seat.

"What do you want Sheriff? I'm busy." She never looked up from the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"Henry wants us to talk." Regina stopped writing and looked up.

"About what?" She placed the pen on the desk and leaned back. I rubbed my hands together. This woman made me nervous.

"About what you saw when you slapped me the other day."

"What makes you think I saw anything?" I bit my lip a moment.

"Because you looked dazed and your eyes were cloudy." The brunette's eyes burnt into me.

"I saw nothing." Her voice was a hiss.

"You're lying." The words came out before I knew.

"What did you just say to me?" She stood quickly and came around her desk. I got to my feet quickly.

"I said you're lying. You saw something!"I could feel her breath on my face from the close proximity.

"Get out of my office!"

"I'm trying to help our son!" I didn't know what to do. If there was going to be a time where I could steal a kiss, this would be it. I pulled Regina close and crashed my lips onto hers.

XXX

Regina leaned back and looked into my eyes. "You broke the curse…again."

"I guess I did…"

"With a kiss…" I bit my lip and looked down. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"True love's kiss can break any curse…" I murmured.

"You love me?" I never looked up. Though the tone of Regina's voice was light.

"Yes. Haven't you known that? I never gave up on you even when everyone else had. And we make strong magic together." I paused a moment. "I mean…we have strong magic together…" That still sounded awkward. When Regina never said anything I finally looked up. I was about to open my mouth again when she cut me off.

"Emma, shut up." It was her turn to crash her lips into mine. She did and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
